El Castillo Negro
by Lionel Young
Summary: tercera parte del fic " por el amor de una unicornio" y continuación de " flamboyant", recomiendo que lean estos fics antes para entender mejor. la capitana Smaointe ha vuelto a la carga sumiendo a equestria en un reinado de obscuridad y terror ¿será alguien capaz de detenerla?
1. Penumbras

I

Penumbras

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que les escribi amigos, mil años para ser exacto y equestria se encuentra sumida en una obscuridad que pareciera no tener fin, ya no hay día, ya no hay noche. Los ponies andan a tientas por el suelo y ya son muy pocos los que recuerdan que es un rayo de sol o bien, han sentido la caricia de la luz tocar sus rostros.

Ustedes ya me conocerán, soy Seamus y tal como mi capitana, aún sigo aquí, ustedes se preguntarán el como, bueno, luego de nuestro casamiento ella comenzó a experimentar con la magia negra con mi ayuda, aún pasando por alto el nacimiento de nuestra unica hija Rarity Smaointe ( se llamó igual que su madre). comenzó a enseñarme la tecnica apropiada para convertirme en un espiritu y abandonar mi cuerpo a mi propia voluntad, cosa que me demoré bastante tiempo en dominar.

Una vez nuestros cuerpos no servian, los abandonamos y estuvimos muchos años vagando por el reino como espiritus, planeando el siguiente movimiento a seguir.

Nos apoderamos de los cuerpos actuales de la descendiente más inmediata de Rarity y mio, y afortunadamente nuestros cuerpos eran exactamente iguales que en aquellos tiempos, el tiempo pareciera no pasar por nosotros.

Si se preguntan por celestia, les contaré, no se porque pero hace mucho el sol dejó de levantarse, había sido una tarea ya muy agobiante para ella, que por cansancio de la rutina había incurrido en este descuido final.

Todo parecía ser un caos, la tristeza reina y el reino completo pareciera estar destinado a la destrucción final.

Dicen los que saben, que todo el impulso negativo o llamemosle, lo maligno, que contamina al reino viene directamente de un castillo que esta en la cima de una colina en un lugar alejado de equestria, se dice que muchos habían intentado entrar a batallar contra aquella misteriosa fuerza, pero que nadie había conseguido imponerse

Algunos rumoreaban que dentro del castillo vivian dos unicornios, pero nadie jamás los había visto, o sabían algo sobre ellos, solo decían que se escuchaban extraños ruidos por la noche, como de una pony, pero nadie se atrevía a investigar.

El castillo era gigante, tenia mas de 20 torres, varios pisos y casi 12 metros de altura, pero una caracteristica, la parte de arriba del castillo, que daba a sus torres superiores y a los miradores ( donde muchos creian haber visto un vigía vigilar diligentemente, hace mucho tiempo ya) estaba repleta de una particular nube negra y caeian rayos continuamente, mientras que el castillo parecía estar inflado, como si tuviera aire dentro, y si, muchos decían que estos eran los espiritus demoniacos que mantenían a equestria en este estado

Muchos habían pedido a Celestia ayuda para remediar este problema, pero ella simplemente se había negado a ayudar , solo había hablado de las descendientes de 6 ponies antiguas que eventualmente tendrían el poder para volver todo a la normalidad.

Pero no amigos, no se equivoquen, no eran demonios quienes habitaban el castillo sino yo y mi maravillosa, hermosa y benevolente ama la capitana Smaointe.

Como ustedes supondrán seguí siendo su sirviente, nos habíamos mudado de la boutique hace ya un tiempo al castillo, no sin antes ver como la capitana destruia la boutique y envenenaba el piso para que nadie volviese a construir algo allí jamás.

Y si realmente tenía razón,¿recuerdan cuando les dije ser los duques de Manehattan sería un riesgo enorme? Pues en efecto, la capitana organizó una matanza sistematica de todos los ponies de tierra y los pegasos, y incluso hasta el dia de hoy soy muy pocos en numero, porque tan solo unos pocos fueron los capaces de escapar y aquellos se convirtieron en unos viles parias que forman parte de la clase trabajadora del reino hasta el dia de hpy, no se les permite ningun tipo de cargo en absolutamente nada y en un reino donde muchos van en pos de la anarquía, las cosas van de mal en peor, pues las revueltas se han vuelto comunes.

Pero no solo el castillo es un lugar mortifero para muchos, tambien lo es la isla de Darlington, donde aconteció aquella gran matanza que ustedes recordarán, pues bien nadie se atreve a ir porque se dice que los espiritus de aquellos muertos aún aterrorizan a los que han ido, que podías ver a los potrillos muertos, a las ponies desmembradas y a los ponies colgando de los arboles muertos.

Pero no era sino la capitana quien a traves de su gran capacidad en magia negra podía proyectar esas imágenes en la isla, mención aparte requiere decir que a traves de la misma magia la capitana había modificado todo en interior del castillo, aún no les dire lo que había adentro.

Era increible el saber que ya no quedaba nada del pasado y que parecía quedar muy poco futuro. Ahora podía decir que era este el plan del que la capitana hablaba, por fin había logrado tener todo el reino de equestria en control y en absoluta obscuridad, aunque aún nadie sabia que era efectivamente ella.

Como siempre el trato de ella para conmigo no cambiaba, pero yo no me quejaba porque… porque yo amaba todo de ella, y aúnque no sabía muy bien donde iba todo esto, me sentía bien y bastante conforme con como se llevaban las cosas

Se decia que había una manera de hacer todo diferente, pero las verdades se habían confundido con los mitos y ya madie sabía en que creer, o mejor dicho, ya nadie creia en nada y lo que había sido la magia de la amistad ya no era más que un recuerdo.

La capitana estaba sola para dominarlo todo, había destruido ya hace tanto a luna y había hecho desaparecer la estatua donde discord se hallaba cautivo, las unicas dos fuerzas malignas que existian hasta ese momento ya no eran más que un recuerdo, pues bien, luego de esta pequeña indroducción, permitanme comenzar con la historia.


	2. Viento Y Borrasca

II

Viento Y Borrasca

En lo profundo de la tenebrosa penumbra, en un arisco sector de la periferia, más allá del viento y la borrasca, vivía una pony, ustedes se preguntarán que tenía de especial, pues bueno, era la descendiente de un pony muy querida por muchos, Twilight Sparkle, ella vivía en su hogar, debajo de la tierra, alimentándose de todo aquello que era capaz de hallar, ya que gracias a la oscuridad muchos de los árboles y las plantas habían muerto y los habitantes debían ingeniárselas día a día para sobrevivir.

Nuestra pequeña amiga se llamaba Twilight, y su aspecto contrastaba con su antepasada vigorosa y rezagante de vida que ustedes un día conocieron. Ella estaba enflaquecida, si prestabas atención podías ver mucho de su interior, tocía mucho y andaba en debilidad, pero nada de aquello obstaba para que con una pequeña lámpara leyera todas las noches y fuera un poco más sabia cada vez.

Había leído en los libros de historia de equestria sobre mi y la capitana, desde luego como era usual, comenzó a inquirir a muchos para que les revelara más de nuestra historia, pero con lo acontecido en el reino en aquellos tiempos y la situación actual, era algo de lo que muy pocos se atrevían a hablar, es más, pronunciar nuestros nombres estaba expresamente prohibido so pena de muerte.

A veces entre sueño y sueño, imaginaba ser la reina de equestria y que llevaba a todos los habitantes del reino por la feliz senda que un día transitaron.

Las demás descendientes no estaban del todo bien, applejack había muerto por apatía, los árboles de Sweet Apple Acres habían muerto dada la falta de luz y dado la falta de motivación, murió de una enfermedad fulminante.

Rainbow Dash pasó de ser una ensoñadora que soñaba con volar para los wonderbolts en una Pegaso obesa, llena de ambición, y que solo pensaba en conseguir toda la comida que pudiera para apertrecharse en una lucha de supervivencia eterna

Fluttershy, con la desaparición de la fauna y gran parte de la flora cayó en una gran depresión y fue a parar directamente al abismo de la prostitución, solo para ganar un poco de dinero, ella solía decir que al menos aquello la mantenía algo ocupada y evitaba que recordara aquellos días donde todo era mejor

Todo esto era horrible, de poco podías pensar, las noches estaban repletas de gritos y de incertidumbres y del reino que moría un poco más.

Ustedes hubiesen pensado ¿De qué sirve dominar un reino vació y caótico? ¿Por qué ser reina de nada?, pues bien, la capitana tenía dentro del castillo todo lo que los ponies no tenían fuera y su más fuerte deseo era debilitarlos a todos, a un punto tal que pudiera someterlos y esclavizarlos a su antojo, pero de cierta manera ya lo hacía, pues desde el castillo dirigía todo el espectáculo de la vida del reino tal y como si te marionetas se tratase.

Twilight había leído, no hace mucho, sobre los antiguos elementos de la armonía. La leyenda contaba que hubo un tiempo caótico, como jamás lo hubo desde que los ponies habían pisado el reino, pero que con la magia sellada y contenida en estos elementos, las ponies habían formado un portal y habían podido pasar hacia otro mundo que se denominó "La Nueva Equestria" donde todo volvió a la normalidad y que el antiguo mundo desapareció en la vorágine del tiempo

que opinan de esto chicas – dijo Twilight

eso es – dijo Rainbow con una incierta pieza de comida en su boca – interesante

umm.. eso es.. bueno – dijo Fluttershy

De pronto un pony tocó la puerta, Twilight fue a abrir

disculpa, se encuentra Fluttershy? – dijo en, con la linterna en su pezuña

este.. – espetó Twilight – vienes a buscarla para…

exactamente – dijo el pony en tono cortante

muy bien espere aquí

Twilight se incorporó y rauda acudió a sus amigas

Fluttershy – dijo ella

Si twilight?

Te buscan

Es para….

Así es

Fluttershy miró algo incomoda por lo bajo y dijo

esta bien, si me disculpan, debo retirarme

muy bien – dijeron ambas

al día que vino, o más bien en las horas que siguieron ( ya no había distinción entre día y noche) las chicas decidieron ir a ver a celestia que ahora ya no viva en el que otrora fue su castillo sino en una solitaria casa al final una cañada en las afueras de ponyville, Celestia estaba ya cansada, abatida por el tiempo, a veces presentía que a pesar de ser una alicornio podía estar ante sus últimos momentos, dado esto había decidido descansar.

Celestia las recibió calidamente a las tres, con el recuerdo aún fresco de Twilight Sparkle, y en su interior se horrorizaba de cómo todo había cambiado de tal manera. Y efectivamente, ella confirmó a las chicas los mitos acaecidos y tan hablados pero a la vez les informó que ya no estando las 6 los elementos de la armonía no valían de nada, para nada.

Aquella noticia las desbastó a las cuatro que salieron sin hacer mas preguntas, aún en impacto por tales noticias ¿ es que todo habría acabado? ¿es que toda esperanza se hallaba perdida?. Se sentaron a pensar, en silencio, siempre en silencio.


	3. Cielos Rasgados Al Anochecer

III

Cielos Rasgados Al Anochecer

Mientras tanto todo aquello acontecía en el castillo las cosas estaban más tensas que nunca, no hacía mucho habíamos recuperado nuestros cuerpos físicos y estábamos poniéndonos al corriente de todo lo que sucedía, mientras la capitana preparaba todo para la llegada de las que llamó unas ilustres invitadas, yo desde luego tuve curiosidad de aquello y acercándome a ella pregunté

A quien espera mi maravillosa capitana?

Ella me observó de reojo

A ellas – dijo sonriente

Ellas…? – dije incrédulo

Las descendientes de las ponies antiguas, ellas deben… si deben estar buscando los elementos de la armonía

Debo recordarle, mi amada capitana – dije – que sus descendientes a través de la posesión de esos elementos vencieron tanto a discord como a luna una vez

Ella se acrcó a mi y me levanto del cuello diciendo

Lo se! Lo se! Porque crees que estoy haciendo todo esto imbécil!... además ¿crees que esas lacras que se hacían llamar enemigos se comparan con todo lo que soy capaz de hacer ahora? ¿lo crees? ¿lo crees?

Por supuesto que no mi amada capitana Smaointe – dije nervioso – nadie puede compararse con usted

Muy bien – dijo lanzándome al piso

Pero…?

Huh?

Usted las conoce a todas, es decir… ¿están aquí en el reino?

Si, lamentablemente, pero conozco sus puntos débiles. Ahora eso no importa, ven aquí. Vamos a la parte superior de nuestro amado castillo – dijo ella

En efecto, subimos por una escalera larga, tan larga que a veces parecía no tener fin, nuestros estados contrastaban, mientras a mi me costaba mucho subir a un buen ritmo, la capitana había llegado a la parte superior… bueno se explica un poco , ella había participado en batallas y mucho más. Cosa que yo no, era curioso como si no le importaba en lo más minimo insistía en protegerme

Así fue que llegamos al lugar, los rayos electrificaban todo el lugar nuestra crin se levantaba por los efectos eléctricos, como era evidente, no teníamos ya cola.

De pronto observé que la capitana dibujaba una extraña forma circular en el piso, yo no tenía demasiada idea que fuese lo que dibujaba, pronto sabría que aquello era un pentagrama

Extraña forma tiene eso ¿no crees?

Eso no es lo importante bastardo, sino más bien lo que haremos con esto

Hmm, muy bien, ya veo – dije como pretendiendo entender a que se refería

Pero primero.. – dijo ella

Primero…?

Ella desenfundo su sable y dijo

Ven acércate

Yo lo hice, con algo de miedo, un poco intimidado

Si..si… si mi capitana?

Dame algo de tu sangre en abundancia

Bueno.. este.. mi capitana .. yo – balbuceaba

Pero antes de poder decir algo ella me tomo, me tendió contra el piso y comenzó a efectuarme un corte extendido en mi cuerpo a la vez que me decía

No te lo estoy pidiendo, no te estoy preguntando, es una orden maldita basura!, si yo te digo que hagas algo, lo harás!

Mi sangre comenzaba a caer a la vez que ella reía, era extraño pues toda la sangre que caía al piso comenzaba a fluir directamente al pentagrama, como si de una especie de imán se tratase , yo me hallaba algo débil, había perdido mucha sangre, pero de cualquier manera me levanté para ver como terminaba todo esto

Ahora… - dijo ella y se efectuó un corte a su vez – algo sangre de la pony más poderosa de todo este puto reino

De pronto me sorprendí como nunca , la capitana cayó al piso y comenzó a emitir ahogados gritos mientras decía

Oh si, esto se siente muy bien.. no..no puedo creer ..como… Seamus … no puedo creer como no puedes disfrutarlo tanto como yo

Yo sonreía y la observaba, y nuevamente la sangre correr hasta el pentagrama, una vez se hubo levantado y dijo

Bueno, hora de continuar – dijo con una sonrisa – no todo es placer en esta vida, el resto es diversión. Así pues vamos a divertirnos .. ahora treme eso – dijo señalando una antorcha que iluminaba el lugar

Yo la tomé y se la entregué diligentemente

Muy bien, así que fuego.. – dijo lanzándolo al pentagrama y una llama verde de grandes proporciones se levantó iluminando la obscuridad

Esa llama fue objeto de la mirada de todos los ponies del reino quienes por primera vez tuvieron la certeza de que algo sucedía en el castillo y el miedo se apoderó de ellos

Muy bien… ahora un último elemento importante

Saco de su traje los cuernos de una cabra y estaba a punto de lanzarlos al pentagrama, pero un segundo antes yo la detuve

Espera! – dije

Que mierda pasa ahora! – dijo más molesta de lo habitual

Que vas hacer con eso?

Invocar a los demonios del averno por supuesto, para que junto a mi se apoderen de este reino y hundan a sus habitantes en su final, así los esclavizaré y vivirán en el terror que siempre he querido hacerlos vivir. Oh si, que maravilloso será… ahora..- dijo mirándome fugazmente – entra al pentagrama

Yo no quería más problemas así pues accedí sin chistar, ella comenzó a recitar a grandes voces, mirando al cielo palabras en un extraño idioma, no era gaélico, de hecho no era ningún idioma que yo conociese

De pronto una luz comenzó a formarse alrededor del pentagrama, una luz roja, tan fuerte y penetrante que de pronto se levantó en dirección al cielo

Si!, está funcionando- gritó la capitana a la vez que reía fuerte y descontroladamente de una manera tan siniestra que por primera vez sentí miedo

Yo trataba de mirar hacia el piso

Que haces mirando el piso imbécil! Observa el cielo! Mira el cielo!

En efecto la luz había rasgado el tiempo y el espacio, y a través de ese agujero salían criaturas nunca entes vistas, hidras de 12 cabezas, criaturas voladoras y toda clase de espantosos demonios, los cuales habían esperado mucho tiempo el ser liberados.

Salían uno tras otro, inclusive espíritus de fuego y mucho más

Que es todo esto – dije despavorido en un grito

Esto es – decía la capitana riendo – es bastión definitivo que asegurará nuestra victoria

Yo temblaba profusamente, cuando observaba a todos los demonios venir al castillo y posarse en frente de nosotros

La capitana se posó frente a los demonios de manera imponente y sin mover un musculo, yo me iba acercando junta ella pero ella grito

. no! Tu quédate atrás!

Yo me quedé inmóvil, la capitana comenzó a hablar a grandes voceos

Muy bien mis queridos – dijo – he aquí yo, ustedes por tanto esperaron su liberación y ahora por fin son libres. Juntos podremos sumir a equestria en el caos y el terror y lograr que sus habitantes nos sirvan ciegamente por toda la eternidad!. Ustedes son parte importante en esta misión y eso por esto mismo que he llamado su ayuda. Equestria es toda suya! Vayan y hagan lo que se les plazca, y por sobre todo eliminen a todo aquel que ose resistirse. Ahora vayan mis queridos, vayan – dijo mientras reía sombría y malignamente

Pude ver a los demonios alejarse, pude sentir llantos, pude sentir gritos

Escuchas eso? Es maravilloso- dijo ella

Te refieres a los gritos?

así es – dijo ella – una maravillosa sinfonía para mis oídos

por supuesto

De pronto su cuerno comenzó a obscurecerse grandemente y lanzo una gran llamarada de fuego que se asentó en los faldeos de un bosque contiguo, que como era natural, comenzó a incendiarse, todos los ponies corrían, tratando de hacer algo…

muy bien – dijo ella sonriendo – así está mucho mejor. ahora vamos

Volvimos al interior del castillo, que estaba lleno de trampas mortíferas. Cadenas, sierras, escaleras de las paredes, en realidad con la ayuda de la magia la capitana se las había arreglado para volver el castillo lo más arquitectónicamente caótico posible, con la excepción de algunas habitaciones, dos a destacar era nuestro dormitorio, y otra era una habitación que no les diré que contenía, pero descuiden, pronto la sabrán, pero es muy divertida y tiene varias chucherías de interés tanto para mi como para ella.

Mi capitana – dije

Que quieres – dijo ella secamente

Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Muy bien – dijo ella con evidente desgano

Alguna vez pensaste que llegarías tan lejos como para tener a equestria prácticamente en la palma de tu pezuña?

Por favor bastardo – dijo en una risotada – debes estar bromeando ¿yo llegar lejos con esto? Tu no sabes cuan lejos puedo llegar, de seguro tu estarías muerto. Es más, solo estas vivo por una razón

Puedo saberla?

No

Yo hice una muesca de desacuerdo

Conténtate con vivir – dijo ella – ahora vamos a dormir, debemos descansar para seguir, sistemáticamente con nuestro plan

Aquella noche no pude dormir bien, estaba pensando en cuál sería su próxima idea, de cualquier manera dormí con mi cabeza en un fragmento de su perfumada y hermosa crin


	4. Quien detendrá la Lluvia?

IV

Quien detendrá la Lluvia?

Al despertar del día siguiente todo parecía estar exactamente igual, nos levantamos y llegamos al vestíbulo del castillo, perfectamente adornado, nos miramos y yo rompí el silencio

bueno, aquí estamos

asi es

y que pretende hacer ahora?

Ultimar detalles... ahora, mi fiel sirviente, acompáñame al salón comedor

Yo la seguí, no recordaba haber entrado a esta habitación, ella no me había permitido el ingreso, pero era extraño ya que era la habitación más corriente del castillo, solo tenía una gran mesa, había un mantel colocado, con un florero encima y cinco platos colocados, los platos parecían ser de un oro macizo, yo no tenía idea de donde habría sacado la capitana todos estos implementos, pero no tenia ganas ya de preguntar, pues su respuesta sería evidente.

Lo único que me llamó la atención, eran unos orificios en los mangos de las sillas, y algo que colgaba del techo, que no pude ver pues estaba cubierto con una tela

para que me ha traído aquí? - dije

para que veas cuanto nos divertiremos con ellas! – dijo emocionada

cocinaras para ellas? - dije extrañado

claro que no bastardo! Ellas comerán su propia comida

y eso significa….?

Ya lo verás… ya lo verás – dijo con una obscura sonrisa

Ahora les hablare un poco más de las chicas, después que los demonios fueron liberados ellas acudieron a su refugio subterráneo para saber aún más de todo lo que sucedía.

De pronto al salir los demonios, comenzó a arreciar una fuerte lluvia sobre todo el reino, exceptuando el castillo al que la capitana había protegido usando su magia, esta, roía todas las cosas que quemaba gran parte de los árboles que aún seguían en pie

Los cobardes, las mujeres, los niños, habían corrido a esconderse de la que parecía ser la perdición. Se preguntaban el porque de todo esto, quien detendría la lluvia.

El fuego avanzaba inexorable y rápidamente, bloqueando los caminos, quemando los puentes, en realidad mi capitana hubiese podido detener todo si lo hubiese deseado, pero ella deseaba ver todo destruido, quebrar hasta la ultima pizca de voluntad y espíritu de los habitantes del reino, para convertirlos asi en seres sin alma y fáciles de manipular, y no es que no fueran lo suficientemente manipulables ahora, solo que ella estaba conciente de la amenaza que suponían las descendientes de las ponies antiguas.

Dentro de la madriguera yacían las 4. Pinkie pie, presa de la desesperación había perdido su risa y su alegría de vivir y se había convertido, ya hace mucho, en Pinkamena, una asesina, según una frase de ella, decía que esto le ayudaba a calmar sus nervios, además, siempre había estado creyendo oír a sus padres.

Pues bien, luego de muchos e infructuosos intentos, los ponies de la aldea pudieron apresarla y llevarla al psiquiátrico de la ciudad. Dicen los que saben, que cada noche podías oír sus alaridos, gruñidos e infernales gritos. Como era de esperar ella no soportó toda esta presión y un buen día (o quizá mal día) la hallaron muerta en su celda, con un disparo que atravesaba su cabeza de un lado al otro, y en el muro de la celda escrita con sangre, una leyenda: " las tinieblas se levantarán del cielo, esperad prestos, habitantes de equestria". Muchos habían intentado hallar la respuesta a esta inquietante leyenda, sin embargo nadie pudo descifrarlas, pero no era sino ahora cuando para las chicas aquella frase recobraba el sentido.

Sin embargo intentaron no hablar mucho de aquello, ya que desde la muerte de pinkie había quedado terminantemente prohibido hablar sobre ella, preferían recordar aquellos momentos felices, donde pudieron reír y divertirse juntas, de otro modo, se entristecían demasiado

En los libros de historia, estaban retratadas las heroicas hazañas de las ponies antiguas, pero al mirarse al espejo ellas se preguntaban porque… porque es que valían tan poco ahora.

Twilight hojeaba el libro, mientras, en un rincón, Fluttershy se tocaba y gimoteaba, mientras a su vez Rainbow Dash la observaba con las alas alzadas

no crees que debieses hacer eso cuando estés sola Fluttershy? – dijo Twilight – o quizá con tus múltiples amantes?

Calla… calla… cállate tw…twi…Light – decía ella con una respiración casi ida y esforzándose mucho para articular la frase

Espera, espera – decía Rainbow – déjala terminar

Una vez Fluttershy hubo acabado, se levantó y dijo a Twilight

yo hago lo que quiero, con quien sea. No tienes ningún derecho a cuestionarme o criticarme, señorita perfección

bah, miren quien lo dice – dijo Twilight – la chica más inocente del reino

no lo soy… pero ¿tu no esperabas que lo fuese por siempre o si?

Cállate – dijo Twilight visiblemente molesta

O es que acaso quieres… - dijo acercándose a ella

NO! – dijo twilight – aléjate de mi, guarda eso para tus amantes allá afuera

Vamos chicas – dijo Rainbow – dejen de pelear. Twilight, que encontraste en el libro?

Que en las afueras de equestria subyace una fuente mágica que puede detener la lluvia, llamada " la fuente de Lamneth" , dice que sus poderes son solo lo suficientes como para detenerlas, y a la vez llevarnos en un viaje de crecimiento personal

Yo no necesito eso – dijo Fluttershy

Esta bien – dijo Twilight – yo no te estoy obligando a ir

Fluttershy se fue, no molesta, pero si algo triste y por su lado Twilight y Rainbow dash iniciaron su camino a la fuente, desde luego al dar los primeros pasos, jamás se imaginaron cuan difícil sería llegar, básicamente porque debieron marchar muy despacio ya que a Rainbow inclusive de pronto le costaba caminar muy bien, debido al gran peso que cargaba.

Los demonios no se manifestaban físicamente ante ellas para detenerlas en el camino, sino más bien las atormentaban en sus sueños dándoles terribles pesadillas que las desvelaban una y otra vez y se manifestaban lanzando rayos y fuego desde el cielo y manteniendo a raya al sol, para que ningún rayo penetrara el reino.

Si veías el rostro de los demás ponies… eran cuan muertos vivientes, temblaban en sus pezuñas ante la falta de sueño, podríamos decir que esperaban un milagro.

El viaje a la fuente tornó duro y cansador, dias y días y días de trayecto suportando el frío y el calor del fuego que reinaba. Twilight, para evitar las envestidas del fuego, usando la magia obtuvo un símil a un paraguas de agua, con el anduvieron varios días, pero los demonios luego, al comenzar a lanzar rayos, impactaron a twilight, quien estuvo inconciente varios días. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que los demonios la habrían dado muerte, pero extrañamente, no lo hicieron. Y mientras tanto, en el castillo, la capitana y yo observábamos el periplo de las chicas

no debería ser usted quien detuviese la lluvia?

No

Y porque no les da muerte de una buena vez?

Porque deseo que hallen lo que buscan, que cumplan su objetivo. Ellas detendrán la lluvia. Eso les dará valentía para venir aquí. Ellas conocen del castillo… y ahí será… si, ahí será cuando nosotros comenzaremos a divertirnos. Pero por ahora sigue observando

Mientras aquello, las chicas estaban ya cansadas de andar, veían señalizaciones, señales en todo lugar se sentían algo indefensas, pero habían aprendido a cooperar, llevarse mejor entre si, pero extrañamente a ver la fuente se dieron cuenta que eran las mismas, que a pesar de haber aprendido, no habían cambiado y aquello las dejo un poco confundidas

Al ver la fuente sus ojos se quemaron, pues jamás habían sentido en rayo de sol cernirse sobre ellas, asi pues los cerraron inmediatamente para evitar algún daño. Los fueron abriendo, de poco en poco, lentamente y siempre así, una vez sus ojos conocieron la majestuosidad del sol, pudieron maravillarse a la vista de cosas que nunca habían visto, o que de poco recordaban que existían. El verde pasto, un manzano, el canto del pájaro anunciando la mañana. Se sentaron y lloraron amargamente de saber todo lo que habían perdido, de recordar a sus amigas caídas en la perdida oscuridad

quizá ese manzano hubiese dado esperanzas a applejack no hace mucho tiempo atrás – dijo Twilight entre sollozos

Tocaban todo, como niños que son bienvenidos a la vida. Redescubrían los olores, los sentidos, la génesis misma de la vida, miraron dentro de la fuente, el agua era casi cristalina, de color esmeralda. Llegado un momento, observaron un monolito, tenía escritas unas extrañas palabras, en un idioma extraño que ninguna de las dos podía comprender.

Sin embargo Twilight comenzó a recitar aquellas palabras, y mientras lo hacía, el cielo se comenzó a arremolinar y a adquirir una extraña tonalidad roja que puso a todo el reino en alerta, la capitana observaba tranquilamente el espectáculo desde la azotea de nuestro castillo

lo han logrado – dijo sonriendo

asi puedo ver – dije

bueno – dijo levantándose – si me disculpas, iré a prepararme, quiero usar mi mejor traje para cuando lleguen nuestras invitadas. No queremos darles una mala impresión

Mientras aquello, en todo el reino la lluvia se detenía, muchos salían a las calles celebrando este milagro, pero sin embargo las chicas se hallaban devastadas, necesitaban seguir el movimiento, sabían que debían enfilar rumbo a aquel presagiante castillo, pero sin embargo, aun quedaba una cosa que Twilight necesitaba hacer primero. Hablar con fluttershy, bien sabía había herido sus sentimientos, burlándose y denostándola sobre algo delicado para ella, para todas en general, exceptuando a Rainbow a quien no le interesaba mucho, asi pues enfilaron el rumbo hacia su nuevo destino, agradecidas de la vida, por haber contemplado, quizá por vez ultima, el sol.


	5. Porfavor No Preguntes

V

Porfavor no preguntes

Se alejaban y se internaban en la profunda obscuridad, de pronto miraban atrás, sentian unas grandes ansias de volver pero ya no quedaba más.

La vuelta adelante fue muy expedita, rapida y sin decir ninguna palabra, estraban anonadas aún por lo visto, como no creyendo en la existencia de aquellas cosas que se desvanecian por entre sus recuerdos.

Al llegar al hogar de Fluttershy tocaron la puerta, nadie abría, nadie hablaba, solo sentían el rumor de una serpiente que reptaba por entre sus pezuñas, pero ¿es que acaso el miedo ya era tan común? A veces pareciera que si, y que no les importaba mucho más que lo que sucedía, como si el proposito de cada día no fuese más que sobrevivir un poco más de tiempo .

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y salió rapidamente un pony, quien se fue casi corriendo, como si se sintiese perseguido, dejó la puerta abierta al ver a las chicas. No dijo nada, Twilight nuevamente espetó una muesca de molestia, pero trató de disimularla de la mejor manera posible, las chicas se miraron y entraron a la casa sin golpear, pudieron ver como Fluttershy depositaba su dinero en una pequeña alcancía en forma de conejo, que estaba casi llena, con varios miles y miles de bits, realmente los guardaba porque no sabía en que gastar el dinero,no tenía ganas. Y, si se ponía a pensar, aún no lo había meditado de la manera correcta.

Miró hacia atrás con desgano, con los ojos casi entrecerrados y con las ultimas fuerzas de su voz, hizo un sonido y siguió con sus cosas, se tendió en la arremolinada cama, aún tibia, y suspiró

Hola Fluttershy – dijo twilight, con un dejo de vergüenza

Que hay! – dijo Rainbow

Hola chicas – dijo ella – no las esperaba aquí.. que nesesitan?

Hablar contigo – dijo Twilight

Hemos detenido la lluvia! – dijo Raibow entusiasmada

Y eso de que me sirve? – dijo Fluttershy apesadumbrada – ellos estan alla afuera, todos ellos y volverán una y otra vez

Tranquila

Vimos aves – dijo Rainbow

Oh.. muy bien – dijo Fluttershy – pero pregunto de nuevo ¿Qué quieren aquí?. ¿Quieren seguir mintiendose huh?

Twilight me obligó a venir – dijo Rainbow

Entonces puedes irte! – dijo Fluttershy casi en un grito – no te necesito aquí… ¿que estas buscando aquí huh?

… muy bien – dijo Rainbow algo herida – me voy… si quieren encontrarme… ya saben donde estaré

Al salir, todo se silenció, las chicas se miraban al fragor de la linterna, afuera los faroles iluminaban un poco la vista, Twilight no sabia que decir, hasta que de pronto, Fluttershy tomó desafiante la iniciativa

Viniste a humillarme otra vez?

Escucha – dijo Twilight – yo te respeto y no te juzgo por lo que haces… no estoy del todo conforme

Bueno… fue lo que yo elegí ¿no?

Asi es, pero eso no quita que no esté de acuerdo

En fin. ¿Qué quierías decirme?

Pedirte perdón por todo lo que dije, se que no estuve bien y lo lamento

Muy bien

Además yo de…. – en ese instante Twilight guardó silencio

Tu que…?

Escucha, en mi libro y investigando pude hallar que hay una manera de salvar equestria, formando un portal derrotando a una no se que, que esta oculta por ahí… tengo la intuición de que ese misterioso castillo debe tener algo que ver

… el castillo negro?

Castillo negro?

Ya sabes, ese castillo que está afuera

Ah claro

Solo tengo una cosa que decir…

Que

Acaso estás demente? Como pretendes que vayamos a internarnos a ese castillo, nadie jamás se ha atrevido a entrar… y por lo demas, ¿crees que tu magia sería suficiente para eliminar a alguna cosa invoca demonios o algo asi?

No lo sé – dijo – pero de bien podemos intentarlo

Yo… no, no puedo.. no cuentes conmigo

Twilight se levantó,la miró fijamente y dijo

Yo pensé que querrias salvar equestria, pero ahora… se ve que no te importa nadie más que tu. No me despediré, si no vuelvo… de seguro a ti no habrá de importarte

Salió de la casa, resignada a su suerte un poco sola, comenzó a enfilar sus pasos al castillo, hasta que de pronto escuchó la voz de Fluttershy

Twilight espera! – dijo deteniendola – no… no… no puedo dejarte sola. Iré contigo, enfrentaremos esto juntar y aún… aún si no lo logramos, sabré que cumplí con mi deber como tu amiga

Gracias – dijo Twilight – tu compañía es muy valiosa para mi, especialmente en momentos como este

Despues de ir a buscar a Rainbow caminaron hacia el castillo, al verlo todas se estremeciaron, tanto por la grandeza de este como por el aire, que parecía estar algo denso, costaba respirar bien y aún más, costaba ver al largo plazo, ellas evidentemente vieron todo bastante sobredimensionadamente, pero los rayos que resonaban en el castillo no las dejaban hablar, o bien, debían hablar desmesuradamente fuerte para poder oirse, mientras tanto, yo observaba desde una torre, pero de una manera lo suficientemente sutil como para que no percataran mi presencia, y desde ese mismo lugar, di el aviso a mi capitana

Mi capitana, sus invitadas ya estan aquí

Perfecto – dijo ella – perfecto mi fiel sirviente, ahora toca la trompeta para recibir a estas visitas tan ilustres. Y no te preocupes, yo saldré a recibirlas

Si mi ama – dije

Toque la trompeta lo más fuerte que pude, las chicas se sorprendieron en demasía, los portones del castillo se abriron solos ( en realidad mi capitana estaba manejando todo con su magia) y ellas comenzxaron a andar por el angosto sendero que deba al castillo. Fluttershy a penas abría los ojos, Twilight fiel a su espiritu iba analizandolo todo y Rainbow iba con esa tipica actitud de decir " yo soy muy cool como para todo esto" de una manera u otra yo fui a abrir la puerta de entrada, según ordenes de mi capitana. Abrí las chicas entraron y yo saludé deciendo

Buenas, mi nombre es Seamus Roche . es un gusto

Ellas ni siquiera me miraron, menos me respondieron pero yo no dije nada, ellas transitaban sus pasos con cautela con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz, pero no obstante aquello Rainbow dash rodó al caer por una escalera que había en el piso

Bueno – dije yo – las dejo señoritas, mi ama desea verlas. Con su permiso

Parecían haber querido preguntarme algo, pero yo me fui antes de que pudieran hacerlo, en eso se levantaron y desde el segundo piso, de los mulyiples que tenía el castillo, salió mi capitana con su traje, y parada derechamente, sin mover un musculo hablo

Buenas noches, las estaba esperando

Todas la miraron y dijeron al unisono

Rarity!

Ha! – rió la capitana – yo no soy esa Rarity de la que hablan, yo soy la poderosa y magnanima capitana Rarity Smaointe!, de seguro.. oh si, de seguro ya sabrán de mi. Ahora… siganme si saben lo que les conviene

Las chicas dudaron un poco en si escapar o seguir las ordenes de la capitana, pero pronto comprenderían que estas eran ordenes que nadie podía contrariar, asi pues siguieron a la capitana entrando al cuarto indicando, al que yo habia entrado hace mucho, y bueno, aquí se terminan las introducciones a la historia, entonces no me queda más que decir… sean bienvenidos al castillo negro.


	6. Bienvenidos Al Castillo Negro

VI

Bienvenido Al Castillo Negro

Las chicas entraron al comedor, sigilosas y silentes como si sospecharan que su anfitriona tenía malas intensiones, al ver el interior del salón comedor, la calma regresó a ellas, al parecer se dieron cuenta de que nada era tan malo, se acercaron a los asientos dispuestos de pronto la capitana dijo

pueden sentarse

Asi hicieron ellas, un silencio incomodo dominó a sus anchas ese momento por supuesto, ninguna sabía que decir, por lo cual Twilight se decidió a hablar, titubeando, con grandes nervios

mi no… mi…bre…mi nombre es… - comenzó a decir, pero en ese instante la capitana dijo en un grito

cállate!. No pedí que hablaras. Nadie hablará a menos que yo lo indique ¿quedo claro?

Todas asintieron, la capitana comenzó a caminar hacia un lado y a la vez que pasaba por donde se encontraban las ponies decía, con fuerte e imponente voz

Twilight Sparkle… Rainbow dash…. Fluttershy

Luego caminó hacia el otro lado a la vez que decía

Prostituta…. Obesa que no puede volar… maga

Las chicas palidecieron, no tenían idea como esta extraña conocía todo de ellas

pues bien, continúo.

Quien eres tu? – espetó en un grito Twilight

La capitana desenfundó el sable y lo colocó en su cuello

escucha, no quiero que empecemos mal, tengo mucho que hacer con todas ustedes. Solo cállate y todo saldrá bien

Yo soy la capitana Rarity Smaointe. Y sí yo mantengo todo este maldito reino en la oscuridad y me encanta hacerlo

Todas las chicas se pararon a excepción de Fluttershy

¿ y que van hacer ustedes huh? Acaso piensan que una obesa, una raquítica y una puta me detendrán? – Decía riendo – deben estar bromeando

No… no nos hagas nada, dijo Fluttershy .. si asi te parece

La capitana la miró fijo y explotó en risa

no me vengas con tu estupida actitud de mosca muerta, quizá te funcione con los débiles, que aún tienen esa estupida coraza de sentimientos, pero no conmigo. Ahora siéntense!

Todas obedecieron

muy bien. – dijo – Seamus – dijo llamándome en un grito

si mi capitana? - dije

ve y haz lo que debes

Me acerque a cada una de las sillas y até todas las pezuñas de las chicas de tal manera que no se pudiesen mover

bien hecho – dijo la capitana – puedes retirarte

como usted diga mi capitana – dije antes de marcharme

Ella se movía por la habitación, las chicas trataban de zafarse de sus amarras, pero les era imposible

veamos, quien será la primera – decía sonriendo malignamente – ya lo se… serás tu, maldita mosca muerta

Se acercó a Fluttershy, desenfundo sui sable y con el mismo comenzó a librarla de sus amarras. Fluttershy se levantó y dijo

gracias

la capitana la miro y sonrió

piensa mejor en lo que dices imbecil

Dicho esto la tomó y la lanzó a una jaula que estaba en un lado del comedor a la vez que cerraba la puerta con llave

que. Sácame de aquí! – pedía Fluttershy

no… por supuesto que no. Descuida, nos divertiremos mucho, ahora si me disculpan me retiraré un momento

Una vez ella se hubo retirado, yo entré para vigilar a las chicas. Ellas me pedían que las liberara, yo no hablaba palabra y fingía no oírlas. Quizá lo más notable era que Fluttershy lloraba bajo y temblaba

que le harán a Fluttershy? – me preguntaron

Yo no respondí nada, solo me di media vuelta y salí al tiempo que la capitana entraba y se acercaba a la jaula

se muy bien que te gustan los animales… porque ¿ te gustan los animales verdad?

S…si – dijo titubeando Fluttershy

Responde con fuerza! ¿te gustan los animales si o no?

Si – dijo Fluttershy en un grito extremadamente fuerte

Muy bien… entonces, te tengo una sorpresa

Los ojos de Fluttershy brillaron con la luz de la esperanza, pero en vez de eso la capitana le lanzó un plato con comida de perros adentro de la jaula

no te gustaban los animales? Pues bien… ahora come, come como la maldita perra que eres

Fluttershy intento negarse pero la capitana adivinó sus intensiones y le arrebató el plato

bueno, no quería hacer esto aún, pero tú así lo quisiste

Dicho esto, la capitana comenzó a verter un poco del líquido amarillo de su interior en el plato, sonriendo satisfecha, para luego, devolvérselo a Fluttershy

ahora beberás y comerás y lo más importante… te tocarás mientras lo haces, quiero verte hacerlo, todas tus amigas quieren verte ¿no es así? – dijo lanzándole una fría mirada a las chicas

Todas asintieron con miedo, más que nada, intimidadas por aquello que veían, no dando crédito a aquello.

Desde luego Fluttershy comenzó a hacer lo comisionado, la capitana presionaba su cabeza contra el plato, casi se ahogaba, solo le levantaba la cabeza cada 12 segundos para que pudiese respirar cinco mientras repetía

vamos perra!, come rápido, no quiero perder tiempo contigo… pero desde ahora serás mi mascota y quiero oírte ladrar, vamos perra! Ladra!

Fluttershy ladraba a medida que recuperaba la respiración

muy bien - decía la capitana – en orden a esto, de ahora en adelante te referirás a mi como tu ama

pero Rarity … - alcanzó a espetar

La capitana la tomó fuertemente de su crin y le dijo

como me has llamado maldita perra bastarda!... ya verás

y dicho eso hundió su cabeza en el plato de tal manera de que Fluttershy comenzara a ahogarse, esta trataba de liberarse, cada vez con más desesperación hasta que fue liberada por mi capitana

muy bien!, asi aprenderás cuando cometas un error. Ahora…dime quien soy!

No lo diré

Con que no huh?... no te preocupes… lo dirás!

Dicho esto clavó su sable en una de sus alas y desde todo lugar podías escuchar el agudo y penetrante grito de dolor

vamos, dilo – decía mi capitana mientras infringía un continuo corte vertical en una de las alas de Fluttershy

NO! –gritaba Fluttershy

Vamos!... solo tú tienes el poder para acabar con tu dolor

De pronto Fluttershy disminuida y mareada gritó

ama! , usted es mi ama

muy bien! – dijo sonriente la capitana – ahora me place dejarte tranquila, pero ni creas que esto es el final… no, ni lo creas.

Cerró la jaula con llave

… y en cuanto a ustedes – dijo la capitana mirando a las chicas

Las desató y abrió las 12 puertas del comedor

vamos!, intenten buscar la salida… corran, escóndanse… háganlo!

Las chicas salieron cada una por una puerta diferente, yo entré al comedor

buenas noches mi capitana – dije besando sus pezuñas

mi fiel sirviente – dijo ella – todo está saliendo a la perfección. Modifiqué todas las puertas, podrían estar perdidas por siempre. Pero no te preocupes basura, pronto es cuando tu entrarás en acción

como usted diga mi amada ama – dije.


	7. Las Doce Puertas

VII

Las Doce Puertas

Una vez hubieron salido las puertas se modificaban de tal manera de cada vez salían por lugares más confusos y extraños del castillo, que, como les había comentado, estaba lleno de puertas hasta el hartazgo

Yo siempre me había preguntado para que mi capitana necesitaba todo eso cuando hubiese podido matarlas de manera fácil y rápida, pero creo que nunca lo sabré. En fin, mientras yo preparaba todo para la siguiente fase de nuestro plan, las chicas habían recién salido de la habitación.

Rainbow salió por la puerta numero 7 la cual conducía y de hecho era una puerta al infierno, tanto mi ama como yo debimos vender nuestras almas al propietario del averno para poder obtener la ayuda de los demonios que en estos momentos destruían lo que quedaba de equestria por lo cual había quedado ese nexo entre el mundo de las tinieblas y el castillo.

Una vez que ella hubo entrado se encontró con lo que parecía ser una pendiente, muy inclinada por la cual ella rodó dado su horrible condición física y mientras lo hacía podía escuchar los gritos de auxilio de las almas perdidas que rogaban por clemencia la cual jamás encontrarán. Por supuesto esto impactó los sentidos de esta pequeña obesa multicolor quien desesperada trataba de ponerse de pié a la vez que comenzaba, muy torpemente a caminar por en medio del sendero de fuego que se erguía imponente.

Pudo caer en la cuenta que al final del mismo, una puerta brillaba, una puerta dorada, como significando su pasaje a la tan ansiada libertad. El sendero parecía estar desierto, por lo cual ella con lo último de sus fuerzas intento dar vuelo raudo hasta la puerta y, ¡parecía estarlo logrando! Pero justo en medio del camino se hizo ver, con imponente porte y gran brillo el rey de las tinieblas, el mismísimo Lucifer. Ella se detuvo de súbito y cayó al piso en un seco golpe que por todo el lugar se escuchó

asi que tú eres Rainbow? – dijo con voz fuerte

asi es – dijo desafiante – ¿y tu que quieres conmigo?

Smaointe me había dicho que vendrías

Ella sabia que yo vendría aquí?

Ella sabe todo lo que harás antes que lo hagas

Eso no me importa! Ahora déjame pasar! – dijo ella en un grito

tu no sabes quien soy yo?

Si y eso que

De pronto desde todas direcciones comenzaron a llegar angeles negros que susurraban palabras en un lenguaje que ella no podía comprender y comenzaban a danzar por encima de su cabeza, como augurando un destino triste.

Mientras tanto Lucifer se acercaba a ella y decía

no podrás escapar al rey de las tinieblas! Ríndete ya!

De ninguna manera! – repuso – debo salvar Equestria de manos de esa lunática de Smaointe

¿salvar a Equestria de Smaointe? – dijo riendo – debes estar bromeando, ella es la reencarnación misma del mal en la superficie y por lo demás, cuenta con mi completa ayuda. Equestria está completamente condenada haz de saber

Si he de morir, moriré luchando! – dijo ella

Eres muy valiente estupida

De pronto hizo un ademán con su cola, la cual, extendiéndose fue, cuan daga a la busca de dar muerte a la chica, pero esta con hábil movimiento (increíblemente más que lo usual) rodó por el suelo a la vez que se escapaba por entre las piernas de lucifer, los angeles fueron a la caza de ella pero de un salto, al ya haber alcanzado la puerta, se introdujo dentro de ella y cayó a un extraño vacío, un grito de pavor, un cerrar los ojos.

Al caer, se sorprendió de lo fácil que había sido derrotar al ser más perverso del universo conocido pero… si Smaointe era la reencarnación pura del mal ¿eso no la convertía en un ser aún potencialmente más perverso que el mismo demonio? Y por otro lado si el diablo había accedido a una alianza con Smaointe ¿no le daba eso un tipo de poder aún por sobre el mismísimo demonio y el averno completo? Porque de sabido era que muy pocos habían logrado vivir para contar una experiencia cercana y por lo demás, todos los libros referentes a magia negra al menos habían sido prohibidos hace mas de setecientos años en todo el reino para evitar, justamente acontecimientos como los que en la actualidad se sucedían pero sin embargo, se vio, que estos esfuerzos no habían surtido efecto alguno.

La única forma de dar salvamento al reino de su destrucción final era abriendo un portal hacia una dimensión adyacente y este portal podía ser abierto por dos medios:

Bien destruyendo completamente a Smaointe o bien, que esta ultima lo abriera por propia voluntad. Lo que no dejaba de ser superlativamente más difícil.

Vuelvo un poco al castillo para contarles como ibas trascurriendo todo, mi capitana me hizo entrar a una habitación extraña, solo tenía una tina de baño, yo como era natural me sentí extrañado pero mis sentidos dijeron, es mejor no decir palabra.

Ella me dio unas correas, no, más bien unos suspensores y me ordenó colocarlos en el techo, de tal forma que quedaran suspendidas hacia abajo.

Una vez lo hube hecho, ella me comisionó para cuidar a Fluttershy en su improvisada prisión. De tanto en tanto, la capitana orinaba en el plato y se lo daba a beber mientras luego se sentaba a leer un libro, de pronto, me pidió que acercara la jaula donde estaba la prisionera

- trae esa maldita jaula basura! – dijo dirigiéndose a mi

Yo la acerqué, una vez ahí, la capitana efectuó una pequeña abertura a la jaula, de forma tal que Fluttershy solo pudiera sacar su cabeza

lame mis pezuñas – la capitana ordenó

Ella, con resquemor ya hecho costumbre comenzó a comisionar lo pedido, pero luego comenzó a morder con fiereza las pezuñas de mi ama y a moverse, como intentando librarse de su prisión, el semblante de mi capitana se desfiguró, su cuerno de blanco cambió a un profundo color negro, levantó la jaula a la vez que ella se levantaba de la silla

- que te crees pedazo de mierda? Crees que con unas simples mordidas podrías escapar?

Yo controlo tu vida imbecil, creo que es un punto que aún no llegas a entender. Pero que más puedo pedirte, eres una Pegaso – dijo mirándola con desprecio – pero ya verás

Seguido de esto comenzó a estrellar la jaula levitante contra la pared en repetidas ocasiones y de manera más violenta cada vez, la Pegaso amarilla pedía un poco de compasión, pero la capitana hacía caso omiso a sus suplicas

la piedad es para los débiles – dijo

al terminar lanzó la jaula y esta cayó violentamente a un rincón de la habitación, la Pegaso tenía parte de su cabeza rota y sus alas quebradas, se quedo dormida pronto, yo me acerqué y dije

no cree que fue muy ruda?

No., no lo creo

Mientras tanto Rainbow al haberse intentado parar después de caer, una puerta se abrió bajo sus pies y comenzó a caer por un abismo, escuchaba gritos, su cuerpo se deshacía y volvía a su forma original , el abismo no tenía forma, eran solo colores difuminados que luego se transformaban en sombras, quizás ustedes se pregunten como es que la capitana lograba formar todos estos pseudo universos alternos pero esto no era porque la capitana fuera muy poderosa ( aunque en realidad era el ser mas cruel y poderoso de equestria) sino porque contaba con un conocimiento extinto en la equestria actual e inmediatamente antigua que era la magia negra. De hecho mi capitana me había comisionado escribir los libros que no existían con esa maligna sabiduría y luego los había sellado en algún lugar del castillo del cual no tenía yo mayor información.

Los libros contenían hechizos, conjuros, idioma antiguo y más, ella lo sabía todo de memoria, sin embargo insistió en que los mismos fueran escritos para exaltación de su figura e incluso me había comisionado la construcción de figuras de arcilla de su figura en tamaño real para disponerlas uniformemente a través del castillo, para dejar en claro quien era a quien yo y el reino completo debía venerar como una Diosa.

Ahora les hablaré sobre como le iba a Twilight S. ella había entrado por la puerta 13 pero tenía ciertas sospechas de que algo andaba mal, de que había cierta trampa tendida. Creo, que con mi capitana no contábamos con la inteligencia superlativamente alta de esta unicornio (aunque bueno, como unicornio era de esperarse fuera mucho más inteligente al resto) por extraño que pareciera la capitana no movía las puertas ya más como si lo hacía con rainbow que pasaba de puerta en puerta y de lugar en lugar. Yo me preguntaba el porqué

voy a abrir las puertas – dijo la capitana levantándose

tan pronto? – dije

Sparkle esta detrás de la puerta. No se ha movido un puto centímetro

Como lo sabe?

Puedo ver detrás de la pared, ella esta desconcertada y temerosa, pero aún con valentía… pero necesitará más que eso si quiere salir viva de aquí – dijo sonriendo - … ¿crees que nuestra invitada sea tan vouyerista como nosotros?

No lo sé – dije en sonrisa fugaz – no lo creo

Pues lo veremos pronto… si, lo veremos

La capitana movió un par de puertas para Rainbow y Luego mirándome dijo

atento, Sparkle intentará correr. Tómala y átala a una silla

Las puertas se abrieron y Sparkle en efecto corría a todo lo que daban sus cascos, intente tomarla pero se me escapó, se me resbalo he de decir. La capitana vio esto y hábilmente le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro que dejó a la unicornio disminuida en un rincón. Como era de esperar ella se acercó a mí y me tomó y ahogándome comenzó a decir

maldito… bastardo maldito ¿Cómo osas cometer ese error? ¿Sabes lo caro que pudo costar? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Lo sabes?

Me lanzó al piso

si vuelves a cometer un error más, serás tú quien no salga vivo ¿entendiste?! – dijo imponente

si ama – dije besando una de sus pezuñas

Ella me miró con odio y desprecio

átala! – ordenó – y tráela al cuarto de la tina de baño

si ama – dije

Una vez lo hube hecho, al entrar con Twilight pude darme cuenta que Dash colgaba de los suspensores

colócala enfrente!

Mi capitana se acercó a Twilight y con un hechizo dejó su cuerno flácido y negro. Sin posibilidad de poder usar la magia

- eso evitará que intentes escapar perra – dijo sin mirarla

Luego llevé la jaula de fluttershy, cuando todo estuvo listo, mi ama se dispuso y habló:

mi sirviente – dijo dirigiéndose a mi - ¿crees que soy hermosa? – dijo con mirada sulfurada, como no dando lugar a otra respuesta que no fuese la que ella deseaba

por supuesto que si ama, usted es perfecta – dije

lo sé. Soy la unicornio más hermosa y poderosa de todo el reino ¿podría otra haber sido la respuesta? … y en cambio ¿que piensas de nuestra invitada?

Yo hice una muesca de desagrado

¿que podría causarme sino repulsión?

Haremos algo bien hecho

Con su sable cortó las amarras y ató a Dash en una mesa, de madera, nada muy especial y dándome una navaja dijo

corta el vientre

Yo miré horrorizado

que mierda me miras. Te dije que cortaras y saques su grasa

Yo vi que no quedaba más opción y comenzé a efectuar el corte, la chica se movía como tratando de evitar su destino, pero no, no habría escapatoria esta vez. El corte era lo más profundo posible en forma vertical. Desde luego la grasa caía a borbotones desde su interior, era blanca, coagulada, con un aspecto muy parecido al semen y por sobre todo muy maloliente.

Yo comenzé a escarbar por entre medio y a sacar todo lo que me era posible extraer, los gritos de la chica eran penetrantes y agudos e incluso por instantes desfallecía y cerraba los ojos a causa del dolor pero con un golpe la capitana la volvía a despertar

¿debiera ordenarte sacar sus órganos? – decía la capitana

Quiero un balde! – grito Twilight

La capitana pateo uno hasta sus pies pero dado estar atada, ella no podía alcanzarlo y como resultado Twilight quedó embadurnada de su propio vomito, que era rojizo, casi como sangre

ah, por cierto perra – dijo la capitana mirando a Twilight – el hechizo que te lanzé provocara que vomites sangre

Fluttershy temblaba presa del miedo, se sentía aún más sola que nunca y con una incertidumbre creciente.

La materia que salía de la chica estaba ya regada por el piso, se arremolinaba y coagulaba, moscas se paraban encima mientras sus diminutos huevos caían

De pronto, la capitana abrió la jaula de esta Pegaso amarilla

limpia el piso, todo el piso. Con tu lengua, en este mismo instante – ordenó

Ella lamía, mientras de tanto en tanto era presa de las arcadas y sendos vómitos dada la repulsión de la situación

- no te ocupes en seguir vomitando esa inútil bilis – decía la capitana mientras carcajeaba – solo demorarás aún más en terminar

La capitana se movió de un lado a otro de la habitación y volvió a decir:

¿debiera ordenarte sacar sus órganos?... no, no lo creo. Ahora el ultimo paso

Me facilito un hilo para bridar y una aguja

ahora puedes coser su vientre

Una vez hube terminado la apariencia de Dash era diferente, bastante similar a su antecesora, solo que al filo de la muerte, ella, en su ingenuidad, creyó poder volar para lograr salvamento, pero…

si vuelas te partirás… o más bien dicho te descoserás y en ese momento nadie te salvará de morir desangrada estupida lesbiana – dijo la capitana mientras le daba una patada en el rostro

La subió nuevamente al altillo, donde esta quedo suspendida nuevamente y luego salió, todos nos miramos entre nosotros como no sabiendo que sería lo que mi capitana haría, luego, volvió con una hoz

una hoz? – pregunté extrañado

no imbecil, es un casco de astronauta. ¿es que no lo ves? … por supuesto que es una hoz maldito bastardo … ahora quítate, terminaré con todo esto – dijo haciéndome a un lado

Se metió dentro de la bañera y observó hacia arriba a Rainbow que sudaba en grandes cantidades, sudaba muy, muy frío

te has encontrado con un terrible destino huh ¿Qué viniste a buscar aquí si sabías que no saldrías de esta? – Dijo en una sonrisa - ¿que viniste a buscar aquí huh? ¿Querías ser la heroína de esta mierda de mundo? ¿Querías que los bastardos de allá afuera te recordaran y soñaran con ser como tu? ¿Tu que no eres más que una lesbiana repulsiva y repugnante que da asco a los ojos del mundo?. Pobrecita – decía la capitana a la vez que acariciaba la cabeza de Rainbow con la hoz – querías salvar equestria. Pero no… nadie puede contra la capitana Smaointe. ¿Acaso creíste que yo no sabia que venias a abrir el portal? ¿Acaso intuyen que yo soy como esos otros que conocieron? Yo tuve mil años para planear cada paso que daré… y cuando gobierne la Nueva Equestria ¡todos me temerán y venerarán como a la Diosa que soy! – dijo riendo macabramente

Todas las chicas se miraron, no creían realmente que la capitana hubiese intuido sus intenciones desde un comienzo

vamos – dijo la capitana – mira a tus amigas por última vez ¿Por qué no les pides que te salven huh?... cierto, lo olvidé. Son demasiado débiles

Rainbow miró a las chicas, extrañamente al mirar a Fluttershy, sus alas se alzaron

asi que alas alzadas… eres una puta bastante lujuriosa por lo que veo, puedo darme cuenta porque tenías a esa Pegaso como amiga… ¿quisieras contarme que otras cosas excitantes hacías con ella? – decía la capitana sonriendo - ¿la arañabas? ¿La mordías? ¿La besabas? ¿Lamías su vagina? ¿Le introducías uno de tus cascos hacia dentro mientras ella gimoteaba?... vamos, cuéntame

Evidentemente, todas estas preguntas eran solo para martirizarla y humillarla un poco, como a la capitana le encantaba hacer, pues bien sabía que ante de debilidad de la chica, ella no hablaría respuesta

pero descuida putilla, si has de morir, morirás feliz – decía riendo

Seguido a ello ella hizo levitar una daga y la introdujo con toda fuerza dentro de la vagina de la chica a la vez que reía a carcajadas, yo al ver esto me voltee un poco, francamente al menos por ahora no quería ver.

La sangre caía a borbotones, como si se hubiese estado desgarrando por dentro

¿no era esto lo que querías? ¿No te encanta sentir como te desgarras por dentro? Porque estoy segura no soy la primera que lo hace, si quieres puedo preguntar a tu amiguita ¿no estas feliz de que sea la unicornio más poderosa de equestria la que te esté haciendo esto?... en fin, llegó la hora de terminar con todo esto

Alzó la hoz y cortó el primer punto, un delgado chorro de sangre se dejaba caer por la parte superior del vientre de Dash y caía tibiamente mientras mi capitana se regodeaba embadurnándose con sus cascos con la sangre de una de sus enemigas, cortó el segundo punto, a esta altura los gritos de dolor eran ensordecedores y te estremecían, haciendo que tu espina temblara.

Mi capitana comenzó a tocar su cuerno y a gimotear con fuerza, mientras la sangre aún caía sobre ella. Lagrimas brotaban por el rostro de Rainbow que ya comenzaba a vomitar sangre, en su momento final. La mezcla de sensaciones era muy extraña, por un lado el dolor indescriptible de Rainbow y por otro lado la extrema lujuria que producía toda esta situación en la capitana

Rainbow ya había muerto, sus colores habían desaparecido y ahora no era más que una Pegaso blanco y negro.

Mi capitana salió de la tina y ordeno que la moviera a un rincón de la habitación, asi yo hice, luego ella efectuó con violencia los dos últimos cortes y cayeron al piso todos los órganos de Rainbow en conjunción con orina contenida y materia fecal, la capitana descolgó el cuerpo desmembrado me lo entregó y dijo

incinera esta basura

Luego miró a Fluttershy y dijo

tu limpiarás la orina y… la materia fecal con tu lengua. Yo y mi sirviente saldremos por un momento, al volver quiero todo pulcramente limpio… lo que hagas con los órganos es cosa tuya… si quieres puedes introducir tu casco dentro – dijo

salimos a la torre del castillo a planear el siguiente movimiento.


End file.
